


The Disappearance

by Zakuya_Kanbara



Series: Earth 25 Stories [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Birdflash - Freeform, Heartbreak, I will admit that I cried, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Sad Ending, Speed Force, Titans as family, feels trip, rated for some language, we die like robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakuya_Kanbara/pseuds/Zakuya_Kanbara
Summary: When the speed force becomes too unbalanced and starts to collapse threatening to destroy not just the city, but maybe the whole world. Wally has to make a decision that he might not want to, but knows that he has to.-AKA: The sacrifice that Wally has to make.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Iris West & Wally West, Titans & Wally West
Series: Earth 25 Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694203
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	The Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry and that if you want a good song to go with this fic, you know to get that final knife twist in your heart, "The Other Side" by Ruelle is the right song for this one.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING!!!
> 
> This fic is slightly based off of The Flash 3x23 and Arrow 7x22.

After everything that had happened, with Savitar and with Red Omen, we really thought that we were going to be able to have a break for a change. Some time for ourselves before the next big crisis that was going to go down.

I forget that with the jobs that we have, there is only ever clam before a storm.

Central City was a disaster. Lighting was destroying the city, hitting anything and everything. All because we decided to destroy Savitar. Now there was nothing that could balance the speed force to how it once was. Nothing but another speedster.

Moments before any of this happened, I was in Star Labs with the other Titans, Eliza, and Mom. We were happy for a moment, with Savitar gone, there was no more threat on Dick’s life. The only thing left to resolve was Lilith and how we would try to make her believe us when we say that we forgive her so she could join us again when she was ready.

That was when we all heard a loud crashing sound outside, screaming, shaking. When we ran out to see what was happening all we saw was lighting, in a multitude of colors, destroying anything that it could touch. I knew immediately what was happening.

“The speed force is unbalanced.” I looked over to Dick and with a heavy heart said. “I have to stabilize it.”

Dick who was looking at all of the disaster that was going on around the city turned to me with a concern look in his eyes. “How?”

I gave him an answer that he did not like. “By running into it.”

“What?! No! Wally if you go, you’ll be trapped in there forever.” I went up to him and put my hands around his arms, trying to comfort him.

“If I don’t go the whole city, maybe even the whole planet could be destroyed. It could even be the end of the world.” I thought that saying something like that could reason with him, but Dick had long thrown reason out the window it seemed.

“There has to be another way, right?” It hurt me how desperate he looked, how he was looking at everyone there thinking that someone would give him an answer to the impossible. Even though it was usually him who everyone turned to for an answer to a problem. “Wally, Central City need to have a hero whenever Barry isn’t here because of a stupid off-world league mission.”

“And they’ll have one.” I told him as I turn to Eliza. She looks at me shocked and confused because everything was happening way too fast for her, ironic really. I repeat myself as I hug her and then look at her in the eyes as she only slowly nods her head in a silent agreement.

“Is this really how it ends? First Lilith, and now you?” Garth asked me.

“Don’t think of it as an ending, think of it as more of a new beginning.”

He lets out a huff of laughter, putting on a sad smile on his face. “If this is a supposed to be a new beginning. This seems like a real crappy way for it to start.”

“Ha, can’t argue with you there.” I’m not really sure when the last time I hugged Garth was, but I knew that this was the correct moment for one.

After I break my hug with Garth, I go over to Donna and hug her tightly. “I know you had plans to go back to Themyscira, but do you mind sticking around for a while?”

“Oh Wally, anything for you.” I hate making people cry, and that seemed like all that I was capable of right now.

“Wally,” Dick tries again, “Eliza said that she was in hell when she was trapped in there.” I nodded my head in understanding, but not backing down.

As he finished trying to make his point, a glowing blue portal opened up and out came a form of a person, but they glowed in an orange light.

“That’s the embodiment of the speed force.” I say not taking my eyes off the newcomer.

**_“Wally isn’t going to hell. But like all runners must eventually, he’s reached his finish line. His race is over.”_ **

“You can’t take him with you.” Dick practically growled at it.

“It’s not taking me anywhere, but I have to go.”

“Why? Why are you being punished?” Dick asked almost on the verge of breaking down.

“This, all of this, started when I made a remnant and then it turned into Savitar. That was on me. So, this, this is my penance. This is my redemption for that.”

**_“Our brave speedster. It’s time to rest.”_ **

I nodded to it and made my way over to Roy. “They are all going to look to you now, to be able to keep everyone together.”

“You know that should still be your job. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to do any of that man, not without you. I’m not as good a hero like you are.” Of course, even at a time like this, he could still find a way to be so self-deprecating.

I smile at him, “You have been like the big brother that I never had, so know that you’ve always been an amazing hero to me.” We hug, cause that is all any of us can do to try and make any of this better.

I turn to Kara, and she is not even trying to hide to big pearls that are rolling down her face. “Kara,” I hug her next, “I need you to do me a favor.” I whispered to her making sure that no one else could hear. “When I tell you, I need you to make sure that Dick doesn’t try anything.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

Hesitantly she agreed.

"Wally, what am I going to do without my best friend?"

"Stay out of trouble I hope Kara." I smiled at her.

“All this time we’ve been trying to save Dick.” Mom starts talking. “You’re telling me that, we should’ve been trying to save you too?”

I go up to her, put my hands on her shoulders and tell her something that I wish Barry could also hear. “You did save me, you and Dad both took in a six-year-old boy with a broken heart and you gave him a home, and so much love. No son ever felt more love from their parents.”

“No parents ever felt more proud of a son.” At that point Mom broke down and hugged me close.

“Make sure to let Dad know that I love him, okay?” I could feel as she nodded her head against my chest.

“Know that Barry loved you, more than you could ever imagine.”

**_“Wally, it’s time.”_ **

Dick comes up to me full on crying at this point. “This isn’t fair. This is why we can’t have normal lives. This is why none of us will ever be able to have normal lives.”

“I have to go. This is the only way.” I tell him this holding his face in my hands.

“There’s always going to be some danger or some threat that we are going to have to deal with. That doesn’t mean that we can do the sacrifice play every time.”

I sigh. “I need you to promise me something.”

Hesitantly he responded after he collects himself, “Yeah, okay…”

“Make sure that Bart and Jessie know that I love them and make sure that this does not scare them from using their powers. Make sure that they grow into the amazing heroes that I know that they can be. But at the same time, I want you to keep living your life. Keep growing. Keep loving. Keep running. For me.”

He nodded his head. “I will but, know that wherever you go whatever happens to you, you’ll never leave me. You told me once that I was the best part of you. The truth is, we are the best parts of each other. And that is so much bigger than the end of the fucking world.”

After that there was no point in keeping my own tears at bay. “After everything that has happened to me, with my biological parents and all that shit. I didn’t think tha-that I was capable or deserving of love. But you opened up my heart. In ways that I-I never thought were possible. My only regret is not telling you I loved you sooner.”

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. “No regrets, I will find you again, I promise.”

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

We kiss, with as much love that we can muster up in that moment, but I know that my time is up and that I have to go. I rest my forehead against his for one last moment.

“Kara.” I whisper. 

I watch as Kara comes and quickly grabs Dick from behind, still crying, securing him in her hold. Making sure that he won’t follow me somewhere he can’t.

“NO! WALLY! WALLY PLE-PLEASE DON’T DO THIS.” Tears are freefalling from his face now, no shame whatsoever. His usual playfully stoic demeanor was gone.

I go up to the speed force entity, and give one last look to my family and friends and then walk through the portal with it.

As the portal is closing, I see Dick collapse on the ground with Kara holding him close, but the last thing that I see was the ring that Dick had on his finger that I put there.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHHHHHHH...
> 
> Did you guys cry, cause I did writing it. 
> 
> It hurts more if you listen to that song that I recommend. 
> 
> So as you can see this is the first post in the main series of Earth 25. 
> 
> I was going to wait until I posted more of the background stories before I got to this point, but as I was writing Kara's story I got writers block on it, and then got a whole lot of ideas for this piece. So here ya go! SUFFER WITH ME!!! 
> 
> I will try to get Kara's Story out tomorrow, and then you can look forward to Wally's favorite bird's story next after that. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ALSO!!! Let me know if you want this story from a different characters point of view. Cause I am definitely up for that if y'all tell me who's perspective ya want.
> 
> Please leave a honest review, tell me what you thought and where I can improve, and leave a Kudos if you want to. AND if you enjoy this part make sure to bookmark or follow this series to be notified when knew parts are added.
> 
> Until next time lovelies!!! <3


End file.
